Professional wrestling rulebook
Types There are many different professional wrestling leagues. World Wrestling Entertainment is the United States most famous and popular wrestling promotion. This league is currently owned by Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling is the United States newest, but an upcoming popular wrestling promotion that runs in Florida. Extreme Championship Wrestling is a United States hardcore wrestling brand that is on television every Tuesday at 10 E.T. . Rules Rules are used to keep wrestlers from breaking the rules or from the wrestlers injuring themselves or their opponents. Rules in every wrestling promotion are similar to each other and are usually enforced by the promotion or owner of the promotion. A rule can be made or changed by a General manager of a promotion or brand if that General manager gets permission by the owner of that brand or promotion. A superstar will also get a rope break if his/ or her arm or leg is underneath the rope. Causing a break in a hold or a stop in counting the pin. General structure These are the rules for singles and tag team matches. These rules are different from the other professional rulebook. These are created to help wrestlers do what is right or just to break the rules. Tag rules Scoring conditions These are the most popular ways in professional wrestling to win a match. Other matches have different ways to win. Pinfall Pinfall is when a wrestler pins his opponent for a count of three or the referees 3 slaps against the mat or outer ring area. A pinfall can happen in many ways: *By pinning an opponent in the regular position. *By pinning an opponent in the rolling position. *By pinning an opponent in the Canadian position. These are the three ways a pin can be counted or done: **by the referee swinging his hand from his left shoulder to the right side (usually if a wrestler asks for this.) **by the referee slapping the mat three times with the left or right hand. **by the referee holding up the "x" sign, which signals an automatic win. Submission When an opponent taps out in a submission move. There are three ways to get a submission: **The wrestler taps out **The wrestler passes out **The wrestler asks for the referee to hold up the "x" sign because of an injury or a serious injury. Countout when an opponent stays outside the ring for two long. This can happen in two different ways: **If a wrestler stays outside the ring for a count of 10 or longer. **If a wrestler doesn't get up before the ten count while down inside the ring. **If a wrestler passes out while in the middle of the ring. Disqualification A disqualification is if a wrestler breaks a rule or the ref feels that wrestler is doing what the referee told him not to do over and over again. There are different ways for a pro wrestler to get disqualified: **Using a foreign object on an opponent, if the match doesn't allow weapons **If a wrestler doesn't break the count before it gets to five (when an opponent is in a corner or on the ground) **If a wrestler doesn't break a submission move\hold when the opponent's foot or hand is on the bottom rope before the five count **If a wrestler breaks a rule after been given a warning by the referee **If a wrestler interferes in the match Draw A draw is where both wrestlers win the match or the match ends in a tie. Here are the different ways a match can end in a draw: **If the match ends with a double pin **If both wrestlers don't answer the ten count while done in the ring **If both wrestlers get disqualified Category:Professional wrestling